1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to a toy having a removable power unit or a system of toys incorporating an interchangeable and transferable power unit to power various toys of the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toys for children sometimes have moving components, such as a toy car with spinning wheels or a toy helicopter with spinning propellers, for example. With the advent of smaller motors and cost efficient batteries, children's toys have more recently incorporated small motors and batteries to allow for automated movement and/or rotation of the toys, or components thereof. For example, a simple toy car may include a small motor and battery to power the rotation of the wheels, or a toy robot may include a small motor and battery to power a spinning robot component.